


Never Ask an Ouroboros to Cook a Meal

by culturalanthroPARTY



Series: Catharsis Records  [Redeux] [1]
Category: Carciphona (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Magic exists but isn't real lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturalanthroPARTY/pseuds/culturalanthroPARTY
Summary: Even after all these years, Veloce will claim she only did it for the food. Blackbird, on the other hand, full-heartedly agrees but also begs to differ.





	Never Ask an Ouroboros to Cook a Meal

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fanwork of [Carciphona](http://carciphona.com/)

　

The day the world ended is, and might always be, up for debate.

Some go as far as to say it was the moment magic was sealed up by the ancient rulers in retribution of the gods; and that it took five millennia for the stupidity of that decision to rectify itself. However, many scholars　hypothesize that magic simply did not exist in the first place— and those recorded legends simply acted as an apotheosis of sorts to claim that "the empires can control and destroy the gods"; hoping that it would squander the mass rising civil unrest, blame the famines and wars as divine punishment, and dishearten any future usurpers.　

Approximately "85% of the top political analysts" argue that it was when a young, brilliant Auresque Visrin first stepped onto the floors of United Maelstrom Nations and charmed the world with her plans for economic allure, environmental harmony, and global peace—

However, a third of the world might also paint Auresque and her corporation as a herald of prosperity—a savior of sorts— for the magnificent performance of puppet governments and worldwide change. She’s as powerful and as inevitable as the rising oceans, many will admit in admiration and fear. ("I didn’t point the gun at the world’s head," she laughed as she slipped back into protection— behind the shadows of black operations. "History always ensured that it was already there. I just shocked it enough to cause the trigger to be pulled.")　

Some blame a single person. Many say it was gradual. And even more blame populations themselves.

A prominent theory is that modern civilization fell apart the day Kronzel’s new leader was sworn into power—where the recent surge of neo-nationalist foreign policies and revival of century old Third Global War propaganda reopened wounds that were never fully healed in the first place. ' _Country leaders blaming the powerless and calling everyone heretics, and the heretics' call for freedom only becomes answered as they raise the flags of anarchy; is how the old habit goes.'_

A vast majority of historians point back to when the scientists who created weapons of mass destruction (on behalf of the greater good of democracy—need humanity forget) spoke out against their use. Others blame the creation of the first super computer and each following endeavor to finally achieve artificial intelligence. And only a few blame the catastrophic phenomenon on the climate itself—that if the gods were real, they were having a celebration.

Either way, be it mortals or the divine; whatever the reason was that started the end of modern times will never stop one simple fact: People will still find a way to argue about something and everything—

The day the world ended is, and might always be, up for debate.

But not for Veloce Visrin.

No.

The world didn’t end when mass war broke out, or when the earth ripped apart and caused the oceans to swallow up cities, or when the economy collapsed and took the government buildings along with it. (After all, she was born into such strife—so the world was never really different back then as it now.)

It occurred much later than that—

The moment her world that she knew was completely and utterly destroyed had happened during the longest day of the summer. A day that she likes to call—

　

* * *

 

Day **Ab Initio :**

_This morning a girl fell out of a tree and crash-landed onto my campsite. She calls herself Blackbird and won’t leave me alone._

_I think it's appropriate for me to document my decent into madness_

**Author's Note:**

> This was in the works around last May. All outlined and everything... Something to get my ass into gear with the other AUs I have going on. I--I think I might have commitment issues and tendencies D:
> 
> Eh. Things are slowing down with grad school... so once I get the energy and motivation then I can start to slim this pile of crap down to something more manageable (i.e. actual results)


End file.
